Fandomly Cardverse AU
The Fandomly!Cardverse idea was pretty much one of those ideas that was "What goes on in peoples heads half the time?" It turned into two fics (and a certain someone wanting a sequeal that isn't even anywhere near being planned yet that involves chess), a couple tons of Cardsonas, and a huge amount of fun for everyone that wanted to participate! The List/Roles Current monarchs *Spades **King- Fishie **Queen- Cap **Jack- Mik **Ace- Llama *Clubs **King- Cure **Queen- Sne **Jack- Tina **Ace- Comix *Diamonds **King- Ven **Queen- Rikkai **Jack- Emma **Ace- Tine *Hearts **King- Talon **Queen- Panda **Jack- Pop **Ace- Midori Past Monarchs *Spades **King- Cakes **Queen- Cass **Jack- Colorpen **Ace- Fashy (Flashy) *Clubs **King- Oozora **Queen- Soso **Jack- Tweaksy **Ace- Fufu *Diamonds **King- Kirby **Queen- Mymy **Jack- Nise **Ace- Xaylu *Hearts **King- Uncle Maria **Queen- Taku **Jack- Unicorn **Ace- Lexx Jokers **Black Joker- Shiny **Red Joker - Naru Grand Council *Care (Hearts), Noah (Diamonds), Cyro (Diamonds), Rabbit (Spades), Foohey (Clubs), e56111920 (Hearts), North (Hearts), South (Hearts), anon (Clubs), Vicky (Diamonds), Kultalaakeri (Spades), Roma (Spades), Luna (Clubs), Colies (Spades), Haithuar (Diamonds), and Freddy (Clubs) Members of the Army *Chuugoku (Diamonds), living_cat_bed (Clubs), Sinna (Spades), Siv (Hearts), Stream (Hearts), Pyro (Spades) Castle Workers *13silversshadow (librarian, Spades) Rai (King’s guard, Spades), xicedlemonteax (librarian, Clubs) Wyvern (librarian, Hearts), kishirokitsune (gardener, Diamonds), Iggy (gardener, Spades), Rive (Ace’s (Tina’s) assistant, Clubs), Kips (Chef, Clubs), Khonts (Chef, Diamonds) Citizens *Spinner (Diamonds) Others *Turtle (train conductor), sotnosen93 (court magician, Spades) Details over the duties of the monarchs/Jokers/Grand Council 'Kings' In charge of the kingdom, general of the kingdom’s army, and can be either gender. The King has a special item/weapon they carry around. Cannot usually rule their kingdom without a Queen. 'Queens' In charge of the Navy, check and balance for the King’s decisions, and can be either gender. Like the king, they carry around a special item/weapon. The Queen can rule the kingdom without a king. The Queen is usually from aristocracy and one family line. 'Jacks ' In charge of the finances/policies of the kingdom, check and balance for the King’s decisions, and can be either gender. Also works as the ambassador to their kingdom with the other kingdoms. Carries around a special item/weapon. Cannot be sole ruler of the kingdom. 'Aces ' Commander of the kingdom’s army and personal guard to the King. Changes every time a new King, Queen, and Jack are chosen. The Aces are also the ones that go out into the towns of the kingdoms and talk with the citizens. Once they do, they report this to the Jack, who in turn, brings this up at any Court meeting if there are any concerns within the kingdom. If something happens to either the King, Queen, or Jack then the Ace takes their place. No new Ace is chosen after that Ace becomes the King/Queen/Jack. 'Jokers' No one really understands what the Jokers main jobs are. Some people believe they’re there to keep order in the four kingdoms without ever being seen. Some people think they don’t really exist and are myths. In the stories, Jokers are the original creators of the special items/weapons the King, Queen, and Jack carry around. In other legends, it says that the Jokers have been around forever, watching the different monarchs take the throne. The Jokers can predict the future and see the past. The Jokers live in the land that is in the center all four kingdoms. *The Black Joker is in charge of watching over the Spades and Clubs kingdoms. The Black Joker can see the past. Naturally the Black Joker is very nostalgic about the past. The Black Joker is usually the one that seem many similarities between a past monarch and the current monarch of the Spades or Clubs kingdom. *The Red Joker is in charge of watching over the Hearts and Diamonds kingdoms. The Red Joker can see into the future, therefore the Red Joker usually wants to change any possible bad futures that may happen, but can't. The Red Joker is sometimes paranoid. When the Red Joker sees misfortune happen to a kingdom because of the monarchs, they usually go to the Grand Council and tell them. 'The Grand Council ' The Grand Council is a large group of people. Their home resides in the land that is in the center of all four kingdoms. They choose who becomes the King, Queen, and Jack of all the kingdoms. They do not, however, choose the Ace or decide over the law of all the kingdoms. They can, however, decide if a monarch is allowed to stay in power (with the advice from the Red Joker). The members of the Grand Council have also lived as long as the Jokers. There are 16 members of the Grand Council, four from every kingdom. The Grand Council also specializes in various forms of combat and magic, depending on the kingdom they originally come from. The Actual Kingdoms 'Spades' The kingdom with the highest number of universities and colleges. This kingdom has a variety of public and private schools. Second largest kingdom. The Spades kingdom is also known for their excellent military. Any Queen of Spades is usually known for their excellent naval strategies. The Spades monarchs are very well known for their stubbornness, but caring nature. Arch-enemies with the Clubs kingdom. 'Clubs' The kingdom furthest North. They have the most land out of the four kingdoms. They're known for their luck and have many famous businessmen come from their kingdom. The Clubs kingdom is very rural, with few cities and more towns/villages. The Clubs monarchs are known for trying to do the best for their people, even if it ends up failing. Arch-enemies with the Spades kingdom. 'Hearts' The Hearts kingdom is a soothing kingdom with many towns and cities. It's the fourth largest kingdom, but has the highest population of citizens. The Hearts kingdom is also known for their many inventions, such as the printing press. The monarchs of the Hearts kingdom are known for being calm and collective. They have the largest army out of the four kingdoms. 'Diamonds' The richest kingdom, also known for many fine clothing and fabrics. They're the third largest kingdom, with islands off the coast of West Coast of their land. They're a very neutral kingdom, hardly ever going into wars. The monarchs of the Diamonds kingdom are known for being airheads and always happy. Many aristocrats can be found in Diamonds, the population is mainly aristocratic. 'The "Center" ' The "Center" is a neutral land where the Grand Council and the Jokers live. It's in the center of all four kingdoms, but without a name. The land is called by its nickname, The "Center". Many ancient ruins can be found here, along with many different types of creatures living here. Faeries can be found here, mainly towards the direction of the Spades kingdom. There have been sightings of a strange, gray monster living in the dense parts of the forest in The "Center", but so far investigators have not found anything. In the center of The "Center", there is a large lake where the Grand Council building can be found. This lake is said to have healing and rejuvenating powers. In many myths, it's said a large water dragon can be found at the bottom of the lake. Versions of Fandomly!Cardverse 'Panda's version' Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 'Colorpen's version' Prologue Chapter 1 Category:Fandomly AU